The invention relates to accessories for typewriters, and more particularly to an improved guide for use in aligning a sheet of paper preparatory to an application of typed indicia to selected spaces thereof.
In performing typing operations of various sorts, errors often are committed. Frequently, such errors are discovered only upon proofreading after the document has been disassociated from the typewriter employed in its preparation. As a result, the mistake is erased, masking fluid or the like applied, and the document, or sheet of paper, reinserted in the typewriter for correction. Such an operation requires that the space or spaces to receive correction, by application of indicia, be precisely registered with the target area for the type slugs, in order to prevent the correction from becoming quite apparent, even upon a casual perusal.
The prior art is, of course, replete with guides for correcting typographical errors and the like. Such guides are typified by the guide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,147, which issued by G. L. Nicely, June 26, 1951. The device shown in that patent includes an aligning plate pivotally mounted on a line guide having formed therein a plurality of aligned apertures. The plate is so positioned that an aperture may be positioned immediately above a target area for a type slug so that a slug will imprint a character in selected spaces, in response to a manipulation of a selected key, provided the spaces have first been aligned with the aperture.
Of course, one of the unsolved problems encountered in employing devices of the type disclosed by the patent to Nicely is that the device must be affixed permanently to the typewriter, with precision, at its point of manufacture. Consequently, such devices tend to be relatively expensive, and their use is severely impeded. Therefore, as a practical matter, available guides simply have not been accepted for use by typists and the like.
Through the instant invention, however, the aforementioned disadvantages have been overcome.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical, economic, and readily employable guide which is particularly suited to be adhesively secured to cardholders of typewriters and readily employed by a typist in correcting typographical errors.